thindrelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragna Bluering
First incarnation Before their reincarnation, Ragna Bluering was a half-elf man called Ulhirr Raskulfelt. In accordance with ontogwite tradition, this article shall refer to their separate incarnations as different entities, while still acknowledging the unity of their soul. Early life Ulhirr has lived aboard various ships throughout his youth, sailing all across the islands of the Green Sea and the west coasts of Agranor and Kavaad. The Golden Sea Lion Ulhirr sailed for many years on the Golden Sea Lion and rose within the ranks of the crew, eventually becoming first mate to the captain. Lycanthropy In his first adventure since losing his crew, Ulhirr was cursed with werewolf lycanthropy. He later came to control this curse somewhat. Godric the griffon While on their way to the mountain known as the Greatsword in the Ridge of Blades, the party came upon a number of aggressive griffons: presumably two mates and a rival. As the griffons then attacked the party, the party slew the majestic magical beasts and dissected them, plucking their feathers and selling the rest to a deep gnome cartographer. Shortly after the encounter with the adult griffons, Bryn found a griffon nest and stole a single egg from it and gifted that egg to Ulhirr. A couple of months later, the egg hatched and out came Ulhirr's new companion whom he named Godric. Godric is a female green-winged griffon. After a terrible trip to the Shadowfell, where Ulhirr was was convinced he would die, he partook in the battle of Nrannas against Daeszal, but amidst the fighting Godric met her end. Her life force was instantly snuffed out by the sheer proximity of the shadow demon. After Lo-Tha sacrificed herself carrying out Ulhirr's plan to defeat Daeszal with an astral rift, and the fight was over, Kelp Blackheart revivified the less-than-a-month-old Godric, and by Ulhirr's 30th birthday two days later Godric was happy and healthy again. Downtime in Tauryun After Bryn Telethryl had released the shadow demon Daeszal into the Material Plane through the Old Tree in Nrannas, and Lo-Tha had sacrificed herself to carry out Ulhirr's panicked plan to banish the demon by breaking an unstable bag of holding and tearing a hole in space, the remaining party members — Kelp, Willow, Creed (as a potted plant) — and Ulhirr took three months in Nrannas and Vansiril. During this time, Ulhirr worked as a smith in Vansiril, and he made friends with fellow half-elf, Beriol Vellar, who gave him tips on how to train the young griffon Godric. Ulhirr also payed a mage from Vansiril to reforge his axe, Hilde, and imbue it with elven magic. In the autumn of 851 CL, Ulhirr and his companions were allowed to walk through a portal in the Old Tree to the dryad tree in Vallanorn, wherefrom they walked to Kavaad with a mule and what they could carry on their backs. Knight of Longstrider Soon after Willow Stormborn was appointed Warden of Syllior and the Salt Coast, Ulhirr was knighted as Sir Ulhirr of the Longstrider Order. (note: this section should include Tradefall, Ashen Fist, and the Keit-hand) Ontogwi Ulhirr's first encounter with the ontogwite priest Apo'Otu wasn't particularly spiritual, or even friendly, but he later joined the faith, being ritually drowned in a baptism overseen by Apo'Otu. When Ulhirr drowned, his mind connected to the elder god Ontogwi, and since then, Ulhirr was granted strange new powers. After the baptism, Ulhirr was given the order's sacred weapon, Wave, a shapeshifting blade that Ulhirr would continue to wield for the rest of his first incarnation and beyond. First visit to Tol'Anar Shortly after his baptism, Ulhirr and his friends traveled to the island Tol'Anar. Here Ulhirr started to understand the powers that he'd been given, and nature of the deity he'd sworn his allegiance to. As he fought all manners of monsters, spiders and other ghastly aberrations. Things came to a head when the party got into a fight with horrifying earth elemental, with a pack of undead to back it up. By things coming to a head, it should be understood that this was Ulhirr's head, and that the thing was the earth elemental's foot. What ever was left of Ulhirr was dragged down into the frankly inhospitable enviroment deep below the surface of the island. Had it not been for Percy, who somehow had wandered to the feywild, Ulhirr would probably have been raised again, and wandered the isle as an empty husk. Can you imagine that? Meeting the body of a former player character now turned zombie? That sounds awful. (Don't be too sassy on the wiki, Frederik) Percy heroically stuffed the bits and pieces of the knight into her bag of holding rejoining the party soon after. And that is the story of Ulhirrs first, and last visit to Tol'Anar. Second incarnation Thindrel: Resurrection In the elven city of Vallanorn, Ulhirr was resurrected by his friend and warden Willow Stormborn. Ontogwi found it right to give him the body of a female halfling, which left Ulhirr in somewhat of a crisis of personality, gender, race, and kin-type. Having lost the curse (or gift) of lycanthropy, Ulhirr went on a quest with Percy and a mysterious hooded high elf out to catch and get bitten by a werewolf. It was during this hunt that Ulhirr took the name Ragna, and started to accept her new identity. After the halflings returned, the gang returned to their quest on Tol'Anar. Back on the isle, the party decided to split up while preparing for a ritual to save four souls trapped by Daeszal. During this month, Ragna went home to Syllior. Small girl in a big city Ragna first went to Kavaad and met Apo'Otu to discuss recent events. She then traveled to Syllior where she, with some trouble, managed to convince the staff that she was indeed a friend of the warden. Here she took some time to really understand the magic she'd been given by her god, studying the tenants and lore of the faith. On one bored day, she decided that she wanted to truly test the capacity of her new body and she traveled Kavaad to fight in the fighting pits. Here she learned that she was quite the skilled fighter, some might say the best in the kingdom, as she won the tournament easily. The only worthy opponent being Domine, a skilled warrior who after an intense fight, was struck to the ground, but the bitch just got up and stapped Ragna in the stomach, like what the fuck...? I MEAN WHAT THE HELL! WHO DOES THAT! YOU OWE MY 2000GP KAS! No but yes. (I'm leaving this here, it's gold) Ragna then learned that Kass was basically a slave, and so she helped her and her parents escape from the city. With the whole slave matter being resolved, Ragna returned to Syllior with Kass, where they caroused in a manner, which could be described as legendary. As they awaited word from the rest of the party, Ragna and Kass were suddenly summoned to Tol'Anar by Archmage Udhros Orixidor. Here, Ragna rejoined with the party, and introduced them to Kass. The Battle of Tol'Anar In the canopy of the Sky Tree, Ragna's party joined Udhros and Menos' three apprentices, as the ritual to free the souls trapped by Daeszal was about to begin. With Kass in tow, Ragna and the party journeyed through the darkness of Daeszal's soul prison, being assaulted by their own shadows possessed by slain goblin souls. Within the dark realm of the soul prison, Ragna had to fight the corrupted soul of Menos Felessa, before the party found the other three souls they had come for and with them, Galad. With Galad's help, they all managed to escape the soul prison just as Daeszal was beginning to unravel Udhros' protective wards. When they returned to the material plane, Tol'Anar was a battlefield. In her werewolf form, Ragna crash-landed a zombie dragon and tore her way out from inside it, just as it rose again to fight her. Ragna was joined by Kass and Zanna the Crusader, and together they slew the zombie dragon, countless other zombies and skeletons, and the earth elemental which had killed Ragna earlier. Near the end of the battle, Ragna dug out the eyes of the cloud giant sorcerer Kutbar before Loromalog finished him off. The events on Tol'Anar left Ragna shaken, the Sky Tree in pieces, and the party all alone on the battle-scarred island. Departure After having helped out the cloud giants Lagma and Drutor, Ragna realized, that if she was ever going to get a chance of discussing the finer points of lycanthropy with like-minded peers, she was going to do so now. So she left the party in Westhaven and traveled to Lohkenor with an unspecified travel partner (PC idea for Ragna one-shot, anyone?). Category:Player Characters Category:The Longstrider Order Category:Golden Hope guild members Category:Ontogwites